The Birthday Party
by thrashbandicoot01
Summary: Izzy sees his younger brother Davey for the first time in years. He decides to plan and throw for him a birthday party to help reconnect with him.
1. Chapter 1

Multi-millionaire rock star Izzy Sparks was walking down the street in Malibu. He was holding hands with his longtime girlfriend and fellow rock star Casey Lynch. They were heading back to their house after they went to dinner. A car honked its horn at them, and Izzy and Casey thought it was a fan. They turned around and a brand new bright red Mustang pulled up alongside them. The window dropped, and Izzy recognized the driver.

"Hey, bro! How's it going?" the man driving the car asked. It was Izzy's brother, Davey. Davey was one half of the glam rock duo Sparks & Riggs.

"What are you doing in Malibu? I thought you still lived in Brooklyn"

"I sold my penthouse in Brooklyn and now live in a beachfront home in Santa Cruz" Sparks & Riggs had their fourth album go to number one on the charts, and it was one of the highest selling independent music releases ever. Izzy liked the fact his little brother was doing successful.

"I was opening up for the new project Judy Nails and Johnny Napalm have. They were at The Regal"

"I wish we would've known. We could've gone!" Casey added to the conversation.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Me and Jason Riggs have to get to the airport and head up to Portland for the last show on our tour. And, my birthday is in a couple weeks on the 23rd. I know you don't forget, but we live in Cali now, so we can do something" He then sped off, heading towards the airport. Casey looked over at Izzy.

"I didn't know you have a brother"

"I don't mention him since we don't talk much. I'll make note of his birthday, though. I'd like to do something nice for him then" Izzy hadn't seen his brother in years, and it was the least he could do.


	2. Let's Have A Party

"I'm going to show you this old promo photo of the two of us" Izzy told Casey. He was rummaging through some old photos, and found one of him and his brother. Davey had a tie dye bandana on, with long dreadlocks. He had a crossed revolvers codpiece over his crotch on his black jeans. He had a spiked wristband in his right wrist, and a watch on his left. He had no shirt on, and was holding a Kramer 84 guitar with a powder blue and jet black spiral on it. Izzy was wearing his outfit from Guitar Hero 1.

"Both of you looked so cute in this picture" Casey remarked. Izzy smirked.

"Gang of Two. That's what we called ourselves" Casey chuckled. She was holding the couple's pet bunny, Jojo.

"I guess your parents must've given both of you their best genes." Jojo tried to wriggle out of Casey's arms, and she put him down. He hopped away.

"I created the band solely as a vehicle to start Davey's music career. He always wanted to be a guitarist like me. And if music didn't work out, he wanted to play shortstop for the Yankees."

"Go big or go home, I guess. Both of those are hard to attain success in."

"Let me tell you, he was a hell of a baseball player. He once hit a homerun so hard, that it was never found after it sailed out of the park. He went through so many bats, he kept breaking them. When he was at UT-Austin, he broke the bat with such force it knocked out the batter warming up!'' Casey laughed at the story. Izzy remembered the one album they put out as Gang of Two, El Dorado. It was a bluesy hard rock album, in which he let his brother take more of the forefront than him to try and showcase him. His brother was also a good singer, with a raspy blues like voice.

"We haven't spoken in at least 7 years now. With his birthday coming up, it would be nice to do something for him"

"I think you should do it. I'll call up the rest of the gang and we'll see what we can do." Izzy walked into his guitar room, and pulled out his brother's old guitar. He kept that guitar after Davey bought himself that Gretsch.

"Still have it?" Casey was hugging him from behind, with her cherry red iPhone in hand. Izzy put it back on the rack, and smiled.

"He gave it as a gift"

"I knew you have two older sisters, considering one of them is a world-renowned fashion designer"

"I don't reference him since I don't talk to him much"

"I know how much this means to you, and I'm sure the others will understand"


	3. Seeing An Old Friend

Davey was backstage at the Safari Club in Portland, Oregon. He looked over at Jason Riggs, his bandmate.

"Last show on the tour, then a break" Jason said. Davey chuckled.

"You bet, Jason" There was a knock on the door, and the two assumed it was their manager.

"Come in" Davey said. The door opened, and in stepped a man who wasn't their manager. He had long, black dreads, like the ones Davey had many years ago. He had a hat pulled down over his eyes, which were covered with sunglasses. Davey recognized the man as Austin Tejas.

"Austin! It's been a while! What brings you to Portland?"

"I came with my girlfriend Echo to see you perform. We were in town anyway, and heard you were here"

"I'm running into people I haven't seen in years! Just a couple days ago, I saw my brother in Malibu!" Jason walked over.

"So, uh, how did you two get to know each other?"

"I used to be a teacher's assistant at UT-Austin in the music department when he went there. We shared a love of rock music and he frequented my office a lot" Austin replied. Davey chuckled. He looked up at the clock above the door.

"I'll talk to you and your girl after the show. We have to go on stage!" Davey told him.


End file.
